My Soul-Mate's a High Schooler? !
by Dorganyorgan
Summary: Vampire's have revealed themselves to the world. Cinder Fall is one such vampire with the task of teaching high schoolers that they aren't evil bloodsuckers like on TV. What's our vampiric teacher to do however when she learns that one of her students, one Ruby Rose, is her soul-mate to be? Contains Yuri, Femslash, Lesbians, Falling Petals, Monochrome, Salamander (Yang/Ilia)
1. The Beginning of a Wonderful Problem

My Soul-Mate's a High Schooler?!

Chapter 1

The Beginning of a Wonderful Problem

It's the start of a new day, the morning has risen in the town of Vale. And this is the first day of the new school year at Beacon High School, students catching up with old friends from over summer break. Teachers dreading their break is over and have to deal with the animals who enter their classroom. There is much more excitement and buzz this year however as this year there is a new teacher, which usually doesn't generate any attention. This teacher however is completely different from any other teacher Beacon High has ever had, and that's because she is neither human, nor faunus, but a vampire teaching 'Vampires 101.'

The reason for this is ten years prior vampires had revealed themselves to the world, when the ancient leader of the undead who is known only as Salem, revealed herself and the existence of vampires publicly. There of course were mixed reactions to this around the globe, some people accepted them, however others didn't. Fortunately though no conflicts had arisen since the vampires wished only for donated blood and to live peacefully with humans and faunus. Laws were passed for how vampires, humans, and faunus should interact with each other and rights given to vampires as well so they wouldn't be mistreated.

Outside of having the laws for protection of both humans and vampires, the undead people also didn't want to have the world living in fear of them and had decided on educating the world about themselves. So during this time educators and vampires came together to compile everything known about vampires, including history, anatomy and biology, defense against any who broke the law, and the importance of a vampire and their soul-mate. And after years of compiling the information and deciding what will be taught to the next generation, this was the year to finally begin teaching about the undead beings sharing the world with humans and faunus. It was also agreed upon between the leaders of nations and Salem that vampires will be teaching these classes, however they will be accompanied by a special officer known as 'Hunters' who are to make sure the students are safe as well as being sure the vampire teachers are safe as well.

And this morning, around forty students began to file into the classroom to begin their new class. It was a room blocking out any sunlight with the windows recently taken out and the holes bricked up. Once inside the students students were chatting with one another all of them curious of their newest teacher. Soon the door opened and in stepped a woman wearing a business suit and what looked to be a mixture of high heels and a combat boot. She seemed to be armed with a pistol holstered on one hip and some sort of rod strapped to the other. All of the students immediately took interest in the woman before who had long curly almost messy looking raven hair, red eyes, and a stern look on her face.

"Good morning class, and before you ask, no I am not the vampire who will be teaching you, and yes I do know I have red eyes" this earned a chuckle or two from the students. "I am an assistant to the teacher and I am also the Hunter assigned to this class. I am to be sure no harm comes to you and no harm comes to the teacher herself. You all may call me Mrs. Raven, Mrs. Branwen-Rose, or Mrs. Branwen" the woman introduced herself.

"Now please I will ask all of you to please keep calm and do not worry. Ms. Fall is not going to do any harm to you all and she is not a monster. She is an almost living being" she told the class earning a few more chuckles. "Now class do not bring any silver into this classroom and it may not be fatal to Ms. Fall or vampires in general, garlic actually does cause an allergic reaction to vampires so please refrain from eating any at school. Also any religious iconography is just fine if any of you keep crosses around your neck or wear any religious garments. Vampires are not affected by them whatsoever" the red eyed woman finished looking around the class.

"Now I'll finish there and please keep questions to a minimum for now since most of them are more than likely to be answered. Let me bring in your teacher now" with that Raven stepped out of the room and the class began to murmur and talk to one another wondering what their new teacher would be like.

All eyes however came to the door as it opened once more with Raven holding it open, and in stepped a woman who wore what seemed to be a black helmet with a black visor on her head and a black suit top and a long black skirt underneath. She also wore some gloves as well showing none of her skin. She moved to her desk and pulled her jacket off revealing a red button up top, and pulled the gloves off of her hands to reveal she had pale almost white colored skin. The boys began to almost drool as they saw her shapely form even in the button up top and long skirt that showed no skin. Then finally the helmet was pulled off of her head as the woman shook her head to let her long ashen colored hair shake free down just past her shoulders and opened her crimson colored eyes looking to the class. The class of young teenagers was mesmerized and some of them even gasped as the woman grinned smiling warmly showing she indeed have fangs as vampires usually do.

"Good morning class, I am your teacher Ms. Cinder Fall. And I will be your gateway to the world of the undead" she chuckled getting nervous looks from the students. "Welcome to Vampires 101."

* * *

_After school has let out..._

For the vampire teacher this was a successful first day. This day wasn't about teaching really but mostly about introductions, and helping students to see not all vampires are evil. Luckily most students were mostly shocked, awed, or a little afraid but no incidents occurred. Most classes students mostly asked questions about Cinder, such as how old she was, did she actually drink blood, and general questions about vampires. Most of it was myth-busting from what the students had seen in some form of entertainment about vampires. It also helped that Raven was there to help keep things under control acting as a second authoritative figure in the class room other than Cinder herself. Cinder also had years of practice, literally hundreds, to make sure she can talk in a calming, caring, and almost sweet manner to keep humans, and faunus, calm even if they do know what she is.

"Well I gotta say I think this first day went pretty well Cinder" Raven said as she stood to gather her own belongings.

"I'm glad you think so as well Raven. Most of the students once they get over their shock should come around to see I am not a threat to them. Maybe a monster yes, but not a threat" the red eyed woman chuckled at the vampire.

"And I'm still gonna make sure nothing happens to these kids either. You as well of course" Raven smirked teasing the woman. Cinder just chuckled rolling her eyes as she packed her bag.

"Come now Raven, you've known me over the past year and you know I mean those students no harm" the undead woman assured the Hunter.

It was true though, the two of them had known each other for a year now. During the time when vampires came together with educators of the world they made sure that whoever was designated as a teacher would work with and get to know whoever the assigned Hunter was to be with them. It was mostly a professional relationship but at least it got them used to one another. The occasional meal with other educators, Hunters, or vampires in general but nothing beyond that.

"Yeah we have, but you know I gotta be extra careful since my daughters will be joining the class tomorrow. You know gotta be that protective momma bear" Raven chuckled, but crimson eyes just blinked looking somewhat surprised at Raven.

"Is that so? I'll finally get to meet your daughters, the 'little trouble makers with hearts of gold' as you called them" the vampire crossed her arms with a smirk. Raven chuckled for a moment before looking slightly sullen, something Cinder caught.

"Well, one of them is still a troublemaker" Cinder raised an eyebrow hearing this wondering what Raven meant. "Anyways you'll meet them both tomorrow I believe" Cinder just nodded at Raven as the other woman gathered her things. "Anyways I'll see you tomorrow all right Cinder?"

"All right Raven, take care and tell your family I said hello" Cinder smiled and waved as the black haired woman left the room waving back to Cinder. The undead teacher sighed out as she knew during this time of year the sun would be up still so she redressed in the gloves, helmet and coat so she could step outside into the evening and head on home. She would report in the morning to the school of how the students reacted to her and the class in general and even have said students fill out a survey of how everything went for their previous class. Things were honestly smooth with little to no hiccups. So Cinder hopped into her car, a red Honda Civic, and drives off towards her home.

After about a fifteen minute drive Cinder arrived home to unpack and relax for the evening. Her house was an unassuming rancher style home. Small, quaint and meant for one maybe two people. The vampire's windows were of course blocked by blinds that let no sunlight in. And the inside was clean and well kept. Not to the extent an OCD person might go to, but clean enough for the vampire. She owned the necessities most humans had, and even kept up with what humans used to connect with the world and entertain themselves such as her laptop, android smartphone, and smart TV. She even had a Playstation 4 finding enjoyment in some of the video games humans played so much, and of course had Wifi with high speed internet. Yes she was over three hundred years old, but she could learn to adapt with the times and enjoy what humans create. After all her kind were looking to live peacefully with humans and how else to relate than to have fun with what entertained them?

Cinder however decided to relax with some music and writing in a personal journal for how her day went. She had pulled out a bottle from the fridge, one of several that had blood filling them. She sat back opening her laptop and took a sip of the literal life nectar from the bottle as she began to write about her day. Her writings didn't last long however as she received a video call as she wrote. So she paused and answered seeing a pale white face with black veins and bright red eyes with black sclera, and long flowing white hair and a smile on her face.

"Hello Madam Salem and how are you this fine evening?" Cinder smiled to the leader of vampire kind.

"I am doing all right, and my daughter you are allowed to call me mother if you so wish. After all I did turn you and this isn't some formal environment" the red eyed woman smiled.

Cinder rolled her crimson eyes as she heard Salem. "Yes _mother" _Cinder then smirked herself. "I see you've begun to get adjusted to the newer technology quite well. Even video called me and everything I'm impressed."

"Of course I've picked it right up, I'm over a thousand years old and I can learn more about this internet and the wayfee humans use so much to stay connected" Salem smiled triumphantly. However Cinder had known the woman for hundreds of years, and she knew Salem wasn't the best with new technology.

"You had someone set up this call for you didn't you?" Cinder asked. Salem's triumphant expression quickly deflated and she sighed out.

"I...might have had a lot of help..." she admitted looking sheepishly. Cinder couldn't help but giggle at the ancient vampire that even seemed to pout. For most people it seemed like a glare but Cinder knew how to read the vampire. "instead of me amusing you with my...short comings, tell me how did your first day with the mortal students go?"

"Careful, that term might become offensive" Cinder joked. "For the most part things went well. Most students were either shocked, scared, in awe, or a mixture of the three. Having Raven there helped ease the students to my presence and kept them calm" Cinder informed the leader. "There was one group of boys that I recall though who gave me the evil eye the whole time they were in class. However they also seemed to glare at any faunus as well in the room."

"So a group of racists then, should I be worried for your safety daughter?" she questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, you know I can protect myself and I have help from Raven" Cinder assured the other immortal.

"Of course daughter. I shan't bother you longer Cinder, I just wished to check in with you and I hope you will continue to represent us in a positive light" Cinder nodded to her surrogate mother.

"I'll do my best, have a good night...mother" the teacher waved to the elder immortal.

"Goodnight my daughter" Salem waved before Cinder ended the call, figuring it would have been easier on her end. "Now, back to writing about the day" Cinder then went back to her journal as she continued writing once more.

* * *

Raven had arrived home to the Branwen-Rose household. She walked inside the brightly lit home and smiled as she smelled food being cooked in the kitchen. She walked through the living room and saw sitting on the couch her blonde-haired 17 year-old daughter Yang wearing a tank-top and short-shorts and was on her laptop typing away, knowing she was either chatting to some of her friends, or was looking up parts for her motorcycle. Sitting in front of her was her younger 15 year-old daughter Ruby, a book in hand as she quietly read wearing her read hoodie with her hood over her head and a pair of black jeans.

"Hey mom" Yang looked up and waved with a smile.

"H-Hi mom..." Ruby quietly said looking up from her book.

"Hey girls" she said before walking over kissing both of their heads. "Momma in the kitchen? And did you two already set the table?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, you can say we're way _a-hand _of you" Yang smirked holding up her hands. Ruby did the same with a smile. Raven couldn't help but chuckle and roll her eyes.

"Well I'm gonna check on your momma" Raven then turned to the kitchen, walking past the table seeing they already had set the table as they said. She nodded in approval before looking to the kitchen seeing Summer finishing up making the meal. She wore a blue t-shirt and blue jeans with white apron. Since she was facing away from herself Raven snuck behind her wrapping her arms around her. "Hello my wonderful Rose" Raven whispered into her ear.

Summer squeaked out in surprise then turned to her wife with a pouting face. "You startled me..." the black haired woman couldn't help but chuckle as she kissed her on the lips, the pout fading just a little.

"I can honestly say I wasn't trying to be sneaky. I even said hi to the kids already, I'm surprised you didn't hear me" the taller woman smirked.

"Hey I can't help that I was focused on making you and our family a delicious meal with all my love an care" the dark red haired woman crossed her arms puffing her cheeks. "You just decided to be mean and sneak up on your poor defenseless wifey" Summer puffed out her cheeks as she opened one eye looking to Raven then closed it again.

Raven just chuckled and kissed her puffed out cheek making it deflate. "Sorry, I'll make sure to announce my grand entrance for you next time" Summer then turned to her and opened her eyes. Looking into Raven's and wishing she could stay mad but sighed out in defeat.

"Oh fine...just because you're so cute..." she leaned up kissing Raven who gladly kissed back before turning back to the food.

"YOU TWO ARE SO GAY!" Yang called out from the living room.

"Damn right we are firecracker!" Raven called back with a smirk. Then she looked back to Summer with a concerned look. "How's Ruby doing?"

Summer sighed out as she finished making the meal of baked ziti, salad, and garlic bread. "Ruby seems all right. I talked to her and she seemed a little hesitant but thinks she's ready to go back to school" she smiled to Raven, though there was look of sadness and concern in her own eyes. "And at least it helps she is in a new school and both you and Yang will be there, so she seems more comforted knowing that" Raven nodded as she grabbed the ziti dish taking it to the table as Summer brought the bread and salad.

"Girls dinner!" Summer called out as Ruby and Yang came to join them. The four of them blessed the food before they began to serve their plates and began to eat. Ruby looked to Yang, and Yang nodded as the youngest daughter looked to Raven.

"M-Mom um...I um...was just wondering... if the... vampire was... nice...?" Ruby asked looking up with a little concern and she could even see signs of fear in her eyes. Raven felt pangs of guilt in her heart and fully understood why Ruby looked scared and ave her the best reassuring smile.

"Yes Ruby. Ms. Fall, who I've been working with the past year, seems very nice. She only wishes to teach you all that vampires aren't all evil like media depicts them as and wants nothing more than to teach you all about her people" Raven smiled as she gently touched her daughters hand who nodded to her.

"Kinda like the faunus wanting to be treated equal and us learning about them when we were younger, right Ruby?" Yang jumped in helping her mom out, earning a nod from Ruby.

"Hey, I'm gonna be at the school as well as Yang. No one is gonna hurt you while we are there, all right silver-bug?" Ruby nodded to her mother earning a smile from the older woman. Then they went back to their food as the family ate their dinner together. Mostly in silence with the occasional small talk about their days.

Afterwards they cleaned their plates and the dishes before they all went back to the living to relax and watch a couple episodes of a show on Netflix. Yang was right back on her laptop and Ruby had marked off her chapter in her book before grabbing one of her Caverns and Monsters game books reading through it. Raven and Summer sat together on the couch leaning against one another as they watched the television. Once the evening was getting to a close, the parents made sure the two of them had all their things for school ready.

"And you both have your pencils, pens, markers, highlighters, calculators, and all the other stuff ready from the list?" Raven asked as Yang and Ruby brought out their backpacks showing they indeed had the listed materials.

"Yup! We're ready to start this year with a _Yang_!" her eldest daughter grinned making Raven roll her eyes.

"Well I think the two of them are ready my sweet bird, don't you think?" Summer looked to her wife who gave a nod of approval. "All right you two get yourselves ready for bed, you both have big days tomorrow" Summer opened her arms and Both Yang and Ruby moved in hugging their mom. Yang standing a little taller than Summer, and Ruby just slightly shorter. She kissed both of their heads as the two of them went off to get ready for bed. The two daughters finished getting ready for bed and said their goodnights to their mothers before retiring to their rooms.

Raven and Summer had finished preparing for bed as well and lay together in bed leaning towards Raven. Raven was going to pull out a book to read, but noticed a concerned look on Summer's face.

"Hey, what is it my Rose?" Raven leaned over wrapping an arm around her pulling her close.

"I'm just...are we moving Ruby back into school too fast?" Summer asked looking up to her wife. "I know we've had her out for over half a year but...is it too soon? Even with the school transfer?" she looked up worriedly to her wife.

"Hey Summer...it's all right. Ruby was the one who said she wanted to go back... she's strong" Raven kissed her head pulling her wife closer. She could hear her wife sniffling though and even felt the tears rolling down onto her chest.

"I know she's strong but...what if there's another monster in that school? What if there's someone who wants to hurt Yang too? What if-" Summer was cut off by a kiss and looked right into Raven's assuring eyes.

"Summer...I will never let Ruby be hurt again. And I won't let Yang be hurt either" she assured her wife as tears rolled down her cheeks. Summer just nodded as she leaned into her wife's chest. Silently crying and sniffling as Raven whispered sweet nothings into her ear, easing her wife to sleep before falling asleep herself.

* * *

It was early morning, probably around 5 a.m, as Cinder arrived to the school. Since Cinder doesn't really need sleep she doesn't mind coming in early to avoid the sunlight. She still carries her helmet, gloves, and jacket in of course to be sure if she does need to go out into the sun she can be ready. The doors are already open as well since most teachers arrive early to prepare for the day with their lessons and lectures. The vampire needing to do so as well as she heads to her classroom making sure the projector and slideshow she made for the first day of actual learning is prepared. She also took a few sips of blood from her bottle and made sure to hide it in a drawer not wanting to drink it in front of students alarming them. She also had the survery's ready on the students desks so they could voice who she did and if they felt safe in the classroom.

Once she was prepared she took a moment to relax at her desk and once she did her colleague Raven Branwen-Rose stepped into the door as well.

"Good morning Cinder" she said to her with a tired smile.

"Good morning Raven, everything all right?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just was up with the wife talking and making sure the girls were ready for today. I hear their in your class first so you'll get to meet them pretty soon" Cinder smiled at the news and nodded.

"I see, up early making sure they were ready then? And I'm glad to hear that" she smiled. Sure they mostly had a professional relationship but Cinder would love to meet her friend's daughters. After all she was quite curious to see what the children are like of the mostly stoic woman.

The two of them sat and made idle conversation as Raven armed herself and had her own materials for the class ready. Once 6 a.m hit the bell rang and the students slowly began to filter into the class room. They had about ten minutes before the bells rang again to signify if they were late.

Cinder sat at her desk saying good morning and being pleasant to students who entered the room. Some saying good morning, others just waving still unsure how to feel. The vampire teacher noticed two empty seats and that the ten minutes were almost up, she looked to the class noticing that all of the students she met before were there. She looked over to Raven raising an eyebrow.

"Raven are your daughters coming?" The vampire questioned.

"They better be..." the black haired woman glared to the door.

Just before the bell rang two young women ran in, a blonde in a brown top and jeans and a young girl with short dark red hair wearing a red hoodie and black jeans. Cinder froze as she saw the younger looking girl, eyes slightly widening.

"Made it before the bell! Score one for the sisters!" Yang turned to fist bump her sister who did so lightly with a smile. Yang and Ruby's cheer however was short loved as the two of them looked to their mother who had a stern look.

"Great, now that you two aren't late take your seats" Raven smirked as the two of them quickly made it to their seats.

The vampiric teacher however stood frozen. Watching Ruby as she took her seat next to her sister in the front row, eyes still slightly widened. She felt it. That undeniable pull to the girl in front of her. The one that told her that the girl before her is the most precious and most coveted treasure Cinder would ever come across and would do anything to protect and keep her safe. The youngest daughter of Raven Branwen-Rose the Hunter, who Cinder remembered being named Ruby Rose, was her soul-mate. During this time as Cinder looked to Ruby two things went through her mind.

_"My soul-mate...is a high schooler..."_

Cinder then gulped as she turned to look at Raven, her mouth throat becoming dry as she watched Raven raised an eyebrow.

_"And my colleague is gonna kill me..."_

* * *

**Author's Note: So hello everyone! I decided to do the first chapter of the vampire Fallen Petals story and I hope you all enjoy it! I will be writing the next chapter of OWAC (Of Witchcraft and Chivalry) next so look out for more! Hopefully it doesnt take another month but anywho hope you all enjoy! Please read and review to let me know how you all enjoy it!**


	2. Avoiding Death Via Momma Bear!

Chapter 2

Avoiding Death Via Momma Bear! And Making Friends!

**Author's Warning! This chapter contains a mention of past sexual abuse! I shall not, will not, and never shall go into detail, but this warning is here for those who are easily triggered just by the mere mentioning of such abuse!**

Ruby smiled to her elder sister as the two of them took their seats. They had just avoided being late and the wrath of one of their mothers and she hoped the rest of this day and class would go quite well. When Ruby looked up to the teacher, she froze seeing those crimson eyes stare at her own, wide and as if in disbelief. Ruby was enraptured by the beautiful unearthly pale woman before herself. She didn't know exactly how to react to the attention after a few seconds, and was growing slightly uncomfortable... even fearful.

"Ms. Fall" the stern voice of her mother drew the vampire out of her stupor and Ruby watched as the now known Ms. Fall turned to her mother. Her mother wearing a scowl on her face, glaring right at her new teacher.

"F-forgive me Ms. Branwen, and Ms. Rose" the vampire spoke looking to the young silver-eyed student. Ruby looked uncomfortable as she looked over to her mother. "Ms. Rose please stay after class so I may speak with you and Ms. Branwen" Ruby just looked up and nodded, then looked around seeing the other classmates murmuring. She looked to Yang that gave her an assuring smile and reached over to hold her hand.

"Now class please fill out these surveys for how you felt yesterday's class had gone and you can even include if I at all made you uncomfortable by my actions, or if there is a way I can improve myself to be sure I don't scare all of you just by my very being" Cinder smiled gaining a chuckle or two from the students. The undead teacher then passed out the surveys, and the students in turn passed them out to one another. All but the sisters in the front received one as the vampire walked to the front looking to the both of them.

"Since you were both absent you'll fill out the survey as homework and turn them in tomorrow" the vampire smiled to the two of them before looking to the rest of the class as they filed out their surveys. After ten minutes the surveys were complete and turned in and Cinder took her spot leaning against her desk. She pulled out a remote to begin a slideshow with a picture of the most famous vampire, Vlad Dracula, lighting up the white board behind herself.

"And now let's start our journey class into the world of vampires and start with where vampirism came from and begin with who truly was the first vampire" Cinder began as the students pulled out their pencils and papers to begin taking notes.

Ruby however was distracted watching the vampire, she had felt uncomfortable from the staring before but now that she began to actually teach the class and wasn't focusing on just herself she could see how beautiful this woman was. She was able to write down notes and steal glances to the teacher, sometimes blushing and looking away if the vampire locked eyes with her for a moment. Only one thought went through Ruby's mind as she tried her best to focus on the class.

_"Why did my teacher have to be so...pretty?"_

* * *

The rest of class Cinder did her best to hide the panic attack she was having. She knows that she had done something to upset her friend. Cinder did her best to focus on the class while thinking of what she would tell the poor girl she made uncomfortable and the momma bear she somehow poked. And based on the scowls and glares she received from Raven she knew the truth would not be ok and possibly ruin a friendship and would separate her from her soul-mate. So lying would be her only option for now, the truth would come later...maybe much later.

"All right class don't forget to answer the five questions from today's lesson and enjoy your day" the vampire bid the rest of the students farewell then she looked to Ruby who stayed in her seat looking between her mother and her sister.

"I'm going to my next class Rubes, mom's here with ya so you'll be ok" she assured her sister with a smile. The dark red head nodded as the blonde sister walked out of the room.

Cinder sighed out as she looked between the mother and daughter and leaning back against the desk.

"So I needed to apologize to you Ms. Rose, and to your mother. I did not mean to stare and startle you, or to overstep any bounds" the vampire began. Raven rose an eyebrow as she watched Cinder and Ruby just looked up from her seat tilting her head.

"You see your daughter had a very uncanny resemblance to a friend of mine, a very dear friend from the early 1800s. I was shocked to see someone so similar I couldn't help but stare" she turned back to Raven who had lost her scowl now and just listened and watched with an intense look on her face. The vampire could tell she was studying her to look for cracks in her story but couldn't find any. It was unfair to Raven however since Cinder had centuries worth of experience to master lying. "Her name was Carmine and she helped me feel more...human in my time of need, a time when I was... struggling with what I had become" Cinder continued and looked to Ruby. She can see Ruby look enraptured with her tale and Cinder found it adorable just wishing she could tell her actual stories of her life, but knew now wasn't the time.

"Ms. Rose I am so sorry for startling or making you feel uncomfortable. And Raven I am sorry to over step a boundary and make your daughter uncomfortable. I hope you both can accept my humblest apologies" the vampire went silent as she waited for both of them to speak. Raven and Ruby looked to one another then Ruby smiled looking to the vampire.

"I-It's all right Ms. Fall. It startled me but I'm ok" she smiled to assure her. "A-And I accept your apology."

Cinder felt relief partially as she heard Ruby then turned to Raven.

"I should apologize too, I thought the worst and shouldn't have well...given you the evil eye the whole time" Raven rubbed her head and again Cinder nodded. Then the vampire pulled out a note and began to write for Ruby a note to her next class apologizing for holding her back and to please excuse her.

"Here, and I'm sorry for inconveniencing you and you are allowed to leave now" Cinder smiled as she walked over handing the note to the student who gladly took it with a smile.

"H-Have a good day Ms. Fall" Ruby quickly said as she rushed out of the room to her next class.

Cinder finally sighed out looking to Raven, seeing she had patched things up at least between them and her daughter. "Are...are we on good terms?" Cinder questioned hopeful she didn't ruin a friendship.

"Yes Cinder, we're still friends..." Raven said then thought for a moment. "Also I need to talk with you after classes regarding Ruby" Cinder saw the serious expression and nodded.

"Of course, I won't leave until we speak" Cinder smiled assuring the mother. Raven nodded, although the vampire could still read that whatever needed to be discussed the momma bear did not look forward to talking about this. One thing crossed Cinder's mind and one thing only.

_"What happened to you Little Rose?"_

* * *

Ruby's day had begun looking up already. The teacher she had, Dr. Oobleck, was understanding and was kind to her as she showed the note. The class itself was a little bit of a drag, history not being her strong suit, but at least it was entertaining with Dr. Ooblecks odd behaviors. However she did notice several of the students were in the same first class with her. They seemed to keep together and would whisper looking to her occasionally. It looked like two faunus, a male with a monkey tale, and a female with cat ears, and a female human with tan skin and long black hair pulled into a ponytail and freckles on her face.

After that class had finished she was on her way to first lunch. She was hoping to run into Yang in the cafeteria but as she looked across the tables she couldn't find the blonde mane of her sister. So she sighed as she got her food and went on to find a seat. She found an empty table as she pulled out a book from her back pack. The Caverns and Monsters: Players Rulebook, flipping through as she ate the pizza the cafeteria provided hoping Yang was late to join her.

What she didn't expect was to hear three trays land on her table, causing Ruby to stop eating as she looked up from her book. She gasped out as fear started to creep up her spine as well as her social anxiety starting to kick in. She took a breath to calm herself thinking of Yang telling her she should try to make friends and socialize. But she didn't think it would happen so soon.

"Hey, I'm Sun Wukong!" The male faunus grinned.

"I'm Blake, Blake Belladonna" the cat faunus introduced herself.

"Ilia Amitola" the third just smiled.

"U-um... h-hi I'm Ruby Rose" the silver eyed girl squeaked out still feeling nervous.

"We saw you in our first and second class together and were worried when you were called by the teach" Sun began.

"Not to mention we figured you were new as well as us, and seeing you by yourself we wanted to join you" Ruby listened to the feline faunus, Blake, continue.

"That's i-if you don't mind our company" Ilia finished seemed to be the nervous one as well. However she looked down to Ruby's book, the tan skinned girls face brightening as she gasped out. "You play Caverns and Monsters too?!" Ilia beamed with excitement.

Ruby was caught off guard and honestly pleasantly surprised. "Y-yeah! B-but I usually play online and try to get my sister to play but she thinks she won't like it" Ruby explained.

"Dude you should totally join us! Ilia just got us started a couple weeks ago and we're having a blast!" Sun grinned. "I'm a kick-ass monk tabaxi who uses his claws to tear his foes apart and uses his ki points to bend the elements!" the monkey faunus proceeded to move his hands around as if he was bending like in _Avatar._

"I play a firbolg cleric that heals, but is also a trickster that likes to be sneaky" the cat faunus smiled, not being as dramatic as her monkey friend.

"And I'm the dungeon master. I-I'm mostly doing a pre-made adventure but it's still fun!" Ilia grinned and Ruby couldn't help but smile herself. "Both of them are level 3 because I gave them a little more xp so they could do the fun stuff, so if you want to you could make a level 3 character and join us, I-I mean if you want to that is" Ilia said nervously.

"Y-Yeah I'd like that! I've had this bard paladin idea I've wanted to try out!" the dark red-head exclaimed happily. When she did, she watched as Sun, looked shocked as his eyes widened. Ruby began to worry thinking she had said something wrong, that is until she saw a big grin quickly spread across the male faunus' face.

"You can be two classes at once?! I gotta try that!" Ruby blinked a few times, before starting to giggle causing the other girls to laugh as well. "What?"

"S-Sorry you're reaction made me laugh, it was kinda cute. Like a kid who found out he can get free candy on Halloween" Ruby explained, with both Ilia and Blake nodding in agreement.

Sun just blushed and crossed his arms looking away with a pout. "I'm not a cute little kid! I'm manly! I've got the abs to prove it!"

"And the mind of a kid" Blake added.

"Hey!" the other girls giggled once more. Once the laughter died down however Blake looked over with what seemed to be a concerned look on her face.

"Hey so we also were curious, why'd you have to stay after class?" Blake asked tilting her head. Ruby was caught off guard by the question and thought back to the vampire, blushing as she thought of the beautiful teacher that confused her with an old friend.

"O-Oh...u-um...well..." Ruby stammered and blushed and noticed a slowly growing smirk on Blake's face as the other two gave her a concerning look. "W-well I-I'm not sure if you saw but um... she kinda stared at me at the beginning of class a-and um... I looked like someone she knew in her past. A-A dear friend she apparently said and s-she apologized if she made me uncomfortable was all..." Ruby blushed wildly now feeling the eyes on her from all three of them forcing her to look away.

"Someone's crushing on the hot vampire!" Sun said with a grin earning chuckles from the other two girls.

"N-No I'm not! S-She's just really pretty and really nice!" Ruby defended herself.

"Don't worry Ruby, your secrets safe with us" Blake giggled assuring Ruby, but she just pouted a bit as she began to eat her food trying to ignore the banter of her new friends.

"Who knows, maybe she wants you too!" Ilia smiled.

Ruby froze however, a look of fear spreading across her face as she heard those words. Those words bringing back memories she wished would be gone forever. Remembering a dark whisper in her ear from the lips of an evil female voice she never wanted to be reminded of or hear again.

_"I know you want me like I want you..." _

Ruby just closed her eyes as she felt panic and fear fill her. Just trying to think of Yang, Mom, and Momma. Even Uncle Qrow. However she was brought back to reality hearing the three concerned voices of her newly gained friends.

"Ruby!" she shook her head hearing Blake and looked to her slightly panicked, Sun on her right side and Ilia looking with tears threatening to spill and her skin now a shade of blue. "Hey, Ilia didn't mean to scare you like that..."

"I-I'm really sorry..." Ilia sniffed as she looked to Ruby with her now blue colored skin.

Ruby sighed out catching her breath and just regained her breath. "S-sorry just the thought of a vampire wanting me...kinda scared me" Ruby lied and smiled to the other three, each of them nodding. Blake's ears flattened against her head still looking concerned but nodded, Sun breathing out a sigh of relief next to her. Then Ruby looked to Ilia and really caught on looking surprised as Ilia's skin color changed back to it's normal tan. "W-Whoah! You're skin changed color!" She said with amazement in her voice, and trying to get everyone's attention off of her panic attack.

Ilia blushed as her skin changed to red, then quickly regained her composure changing the color back to it's normal tan. "W-Well that's because I'm a chameleon faunus" Ilia admitted sheepishly.

Ruby began to smiled as her eyes widened in amazement, never having seen something like that before. However she stopped and looked quizzically tilting her head. "Hey wait...does that mean I'm the token human of this group?" The three faunus blinked to Ruby, before all three of them burst into laughter.

"H-HEY!" Ruby frowned, before smiling and joining in with the infectious laughter.

* * *

Yang sighed out wondering how her younger sister was doing. She wasn't in all the same classes given they were a year apart, but she still hoped that her sister was well. She was in the later lunch that day and hoped she would see her sister and asked her how her day was and wondering what happened with her and that vampire teacher. Yang however knew whatever it was it couldn't have been too huge of an issue. And she didn't have to worry about her sister too much especially since their mom was in that class as well.

The blonde however wasn't paying attention as she rounded a corner heading for second lunch. When she did she gasped bumping into someone and heard a squeak of surprise as well. She looked down to see a tan skinned girl fall back as her skin color changed to yellow. Apparently she had three friends around her who all gasped as well.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Yang quickly leaned down offering her hand. "Are you ok?"

Ilia looked up blushing with a nod as she changed her skin color back to tan and took the hand. She felt herself be lift up with ease and gasped out not expecting the sudden strength as she was pulled and the moment had her land right into Yang once more. This time the blonde wrapped an arm around her to keep her from moving anywhere. Ilia blushed again however as she did her skin color changed to bright pink as she looked up and her gray eyes met Yang's lilac ones.

"Wow, didn't think I'd have someone _falling _for me on the first day" Yang grinned causing Ilia to move off of herself and watched as she changed her skin color back to tan and quickly moved off of the taller blonde girl.

"Yang you gotta be more careful!" Yang's train of thought was interrupted as she saw one of the friends in this group was none other than her sister.

"Ruby!" Yang wrapped her arms around her sister quickly ignoring the other three. Then she looked back to the other three and smiled before looking back to her sister. "So I see you made some friends already! I'm proud of you baby sister!"

"Y-Yang let go!" Ruby was pouting now as she worked out of her sisters grip and huffed. "Y-Yeah they kinda well...came to me" Ruby smiled sheepishly.

"Well either way I'm glad you've got more than just me here! By the way I'm Yang Xiao Long!" she turned to the other three with a cheery grin.

"Hi Yang, I'm Blake. Monkey Boy here is Sun, and my gay mess of a friend here is Ilia" Blake introduced the three of them with a smile.

"B-Blake!" Ilia called out with a look of horror.

Yang just laughed as she heard the introductions and rested her hands on her hips. "Well I'm happy to meet you all but _meow _I have to head to lunch" Yang grinned causing Blake to roll her eyes. Then Yang looked over to Ilia with a smirk. "I'd love to see what other colors I can make you change into sometime" she winked, causing Ilia to blush as her skin became bright pink.

Ruby could swear she saw cupids arrow shoot through Ilia's heart, and just wondered how her sister could be such a lady killer. Her thoughts were interrupted however when she was pulled into another hug and smiled.

"I'm glad you're making friends Rubes. I'll see you after school ok?" Yang said letting go of the younger girl who nodded to her. "Nice meeting you all!" Yang waved before running off to second lunch.

"Well your sister seems nice" Blake said as the four of them continued on to their next class.

"Yeah she seems awesome!" Sun added in.

"Y-yeah she is. However she has a bad habit of well..." she said looking over to Ilia who still had a bright blush and skin still shaded pink. "Breaking girls" both Sun and Blake laughed causing Ilia to come out of stupor letting her skin color change back to normal.

* * *

_After the end of classes..._

For Cinder the rest of the day again seemed to go smoothly. The vampire began noticing a couple of stand out students who seemed to be much more interested, or at least academically more interested. Two young women she looked forward to teaching named Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos stood out in her mind first. Both of them seemed very interested and always took notes. Another of her students however always seemed nervous, a young man named Jaune Arc that never seemed comfortable. She's predicting he might need some extra help later. Also an always excitable young woman named Nora Valkyrie and her quiet boyfriend Lie Ren, at least Cinder thought it was her boyfriend, brightened her day just by the cheerful presence of the two together. She did have to admit Nora made her chuckle occasionally. However she still was concerned with the group of boys lead by one Cardin Winchester. There wasn't a situation yet but the glares he kept giving her and any other faunus in the room had her predicting there might be a situation sometime in the future if she isn't careful.

Though the thoughts of her students were pushed away as she watched the last of them leave and focused on her colleague and friend Raven. Even though the mother had assisted her quite well throughout the day, the vampire could see Raven was not looking forward to this afternoon. To whatever this talk was that involved the vampire's recently discovered soul-mate. And as much as Cinder wished to whisk away to her other half to comfort her and be with her, she has a feeling whatever this is about it's going to complicate things. And it's already complicated enough since her soul-mate is her student!

"Well I believe that's the end of another successful day!" Cinder smiled as she looked to Raven who just nodded.

"Yup..." Raven sighed out as she looked as if she was mentally preparing herself for this.

"Raven, if you don't wish to tell me, you don't have to" Cinder tried to assure her friend. But deep down she did want to know more about her soul-mate, the good and the bad.

"No, no it's ok Cinder. I need to tell you this. Principal Ozpin and Vice Principle Goodwitch know and honestly I believe the teachers should know too. Especially with what happened to Ruby when she was at Signal High" Raven began. The mother took a deep breath as she prepared to speak.

A sense of dread filled Cinder's mind and heart as she prepared for whatever Raven had to say to her. She knew something bad happened to her soul-mate and it tore her apart. Everything in her being screamed out knowing her soul-mate was hurt in some way calling out for revenge even though she didn't know what had happened to her, and she was preparing herself mentally not to act on her desires. Preparing to not do something she might come to regret.

"Ruby is repeating her freshman year here at Beacon, because in the middle of her freshman year at Signal..." Raven paused breathing in and slowly breathed out with shaky breath.

"A bitch of a teacher sexually abused and raped my little girl..."

* * *

**Author's note: So I know this is heck of a way t end a chapter but I did label this as hurt comfort. As I mentioned before I will not go into detail about what happened to Ruby, since this is rated T, nor do I want to. And don't worry there will be a fluffy happy ending in this and there is a reason why this is Hurt/Comfort! **

**Anyways wow! I'm glad each of you enjoyed this story and I hope you all continue to enjoy it! I know I said I'd work on OWAC next but...honestly the ideas are flowing for this one XD anywho please tell me how you enjoyed this, read and review and I hope you all shall enjoy more in the future!**

**REVIEWS!**

the-lost-memories6- Yup! Screwing though will come much later though xP

A Simple Cup- Because I love to make you all suffer! NOW ENJOY MY STORY MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

nikkinicole18- glad you're enjoying it and don't worry I'm not really gonna have any sort major romance happen until Ruby's 18. NO BREAKING THE LAW HERE!

AkiraShidou- Don't poke the momma bear! ESPECIALLY WHEN SHE HAS A SWEET LITTLE CUB!

newsourpatch- *magically snaps fingers* it is done!

AiRLoveLess- And more shall come! Hopefully you'll enjoy all that is to come!

deathgundam006- Will and do! *salutes*

thedrudgeghoul- hopefully you weren't waiting too long xD

RayD2Kill- thank you for the feedback and I shall be ever vigilant to try and fix my mistakes xP

doctor3027- And hopefully I can keep that interest!


	3. Broken Desks and Peaceful Dreams

Chapter 3

Broken Desks and Peaceful Dreams

**Author's Warning! This chapter contains a mention of past sexual abuse! I shall not, will not, and never shall go into detail, but this warning is here for those who are easily triggered just by the mere mentioning of such abuse!**

Rage. Rage was all Cinder could feel in this moment. She felt it fill every part of her body as her muscles locked up and her jaw tightened. Hatred, anger, shock, all of those were what she experienced as she heard what Raven told her. Someone hurt her soul-mate. Someone forced her Little Rose, and stole something that didn't belong to them. She wasn't even an adult, and her soul-mate experienced something no one should ever go through. There was no other feeling Cinder could possess at the moment besides rage.

She maintained control however, doing what she could to keep herself as calm as she could. She couldn't let this emotion show. She couldn't let Raven see how angry she was for someone hurting her mate or it could be misunder-

CRACK!

_"Shit..." _Cinder thought as she looked down to the source of the sound, seeing her grip on the desk had splintered part of it. Raven just looked wide-eyed at the damage before raising an eyebrow to Cinder.

"Forgive me Raven..." Cinder let go of the desk turning towards the mother. "It just...angers me to hear that...of all things a fellow teacher would... do such a thing" Cinder slowly stated as she pulled out her bottle of blood taking a few sips before closing the cap, using the taste of the blood to calm herself down.

"It's fine Cinder. The Witch might be pissed but I can understand your anger" the red-eyed Hunter sighed out as she leaned back.

"But...I could never understand what you and your family went through, nor shall I try" Raven looked to the vampire tilting her head as she said this. "I'll just say to you that I would never hurt, or intentionally hurt, Ruby or any other student in such a way. I would do everything I could to keep something so... horrible from happening again. I promise you that" Cinder said with conviction in her eyes.

"As much as I appreciate that, don't try to do too much. And what happened to Ruby is in the past, she's trying to move on and is honestly the strongest kid I know. Next to my other kid" Raven smiled. "Plus, that bitch is behind bars for what she did. She won't be out for a long time and she won't ever hurt another child again" the black haired woman said as she began to pack her bag as she prepared to leave stopping for a moment.

"Cinder, I know you didn't mean anything, but just please be careful around my daughter. It took her almost 3 months to get her to leave the house, and she worked up the courage to come back to school after 3 more months. _She_ decided to come back. And I just... don't want someone to hurt my daughter again" the mother said in a moment of vulnerability.

"I promise you Raven, I will never hurt Ruby. And I will make sure no one does the same to her while she is in Beacon" the vampire promised, earning a nod from Raven.

"Well, I'm going to head home now. I'm sure the girls are already there and my wife should be too. Take care Cinder" Raven said as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

"You too Raven" Cinder watched her leave before sighing out herself. She had packed her things as well thinking on the conversation she just had. This... complicated things. Much more than she had anticipated before. She knew it was going to be tough to get closer to her mate. But this? Now it would be almost impossible to be closer to her mate. Not without doing something to earn the wrath of her mother. Either way, Cinder would have to wait. And it would probably be longer than she first anticipated.

Cinder had prepared to leave when she stopped, turning to look back at the desk groaning out.

"Better face the music now..." she sighed out pulling her cell phone out. "Ms. Goodwitch? So I may have...broken my desk..."

* * *

_At the Branwen-Rose household..._

Yang and Ruby arrived home a few hours before both of their mothers. Once home the two of them went off to do homework in the living room. Yang sped through hers as she lay on the couch, with a mix of right and wrong answers, while Ruby sat on the floor and tried to focus and answer the best she could, but did find hers a little difficult. And for some reason she had a hard time with Vampires 101, either having with trying to remember who was important or being distracted thinking of her beautiful vampiric teacher that Ruby totally wasn't crushing on.

"So, never got to ask Rubes but what happened with you, Ms. Fall and mom?" Yang asked once Ruby finished her homework.

"O-Oh um...w-well...apparently I looked like someone she knew a long time ago and was staring at me. I-It freaked me out a little but she apologized for making me feel uncomfortable" Ruby explained looking to her elder sister.

"All right, she didn't do anything weird or concerning besides staring did she?" Yang asked with concern in her voice.

"N-No! No she was very apologetic actually and felt really bad for um...staring" Ruby smiled earning a nod from Yang.

"All right Rubes as long as you're sure..." Yang said then began to smile.

"So what do you think of the vampire lady?" the blonde asked to lighten the mood.

"W-Well she is r-really beau- I-I mean pretty!" Ruby then gasped and covered her mouth realizing the ammo she just willingly gave to her elder sister. Yang wore a shocked expression, before slowly smiling.

"Are...are you crushing on her Ruby?"

"N-No! S-She was just really pretty and super nice and was even really sweet and sincere in her apology!" the younger sister defended herself. Yang however just smirked as she saw her sisters face redden, loving every second of her sister trying and failing to deny her crush.

"Whatever you say Rubes" Yang chuckled as Ruby just looked away pouting. Yang's smile however fell for a moment as she looked away from her sister. "I know Ms. Fall seems nice but... please be careful... ok?" She looked to her little sister that slowly turned to her.

"Ok Yang" Ruby answered her sister who smiled and pulled her into her hug.

"Sorry to darken the mood, so how about we brighten it and talk about you're new friends that seem like a lot of _faun-_us!" Yang grinned making Ruby groan at her pun.

"Did I hear that right?" the voice of Summer called out as she walked into the house. "Did my little Rubbles actually make friends?" Summer walked into the living room holding her purse and wearing a smile on her face.

"U-Um...maybe?" Ruby answered and Summer squealed before pulling her daughter into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you Ruby! I'm so glad you actually made friends here!" the mother grinned from ear to ear as she let her youngest daughter go.

"F-funny thing is they came to me first" Ruby smiled. Summer just still wore an excited smile as she heard her daughter. "O-Ones a monkey faunus named Sun Wukong. He was really nice but seems pretty goofy. T-Then there's Blake Belladonna, she seems to be the cool mysterious type. S-She also has cute cat ears. A-And then there was Ilia Amitola, I think I'll get along well with her the best and she can change her skin color like a chameleon!" The youngest daughter recanted to her mother excitedly.

"Well if you ever want them to come over our house is open to them!" Summer said with happiness in her eyes. "With one of us being here of course!"

"Yes momma" Ruby said.

"By the way, hi momma I'm here too" Yang called out with a smirk.

"Oh I'm sorry Yang come here" Summer opened her arms and Yang gladly walked over hugging her mother who kissed her head. "I just got excited hearing the good news. How was school for you?" the older silver-eyed woman asked her eldest daughter.

"It was pretty good. I had fun making Ruby's new friend Ilia change colors. She seems to be one in _chameleon_!" Summer groaned seeing her daughter was too proud of her pun.

"I honestly want to ground you for that..." she sighed out but smiled. "Don't tease Ruby's friends too much. So stay out of trouble for the most part firecracker?"

"With mom being there too I unfortunately am behind on my trouble making quota" Yang grinned earning a chuckle from her mother.

"And you will be for a long time" The voice of Raven interrupted them as she walked into the house. All eyes turned to Raven with Summer smiling to her wife and her daughters waving to her.

"Hi Mom" both daughters greeted her while Summer walked over to hug and kiss her wife which Raven gladly reciprocated.

"Hi my sweetie-bird" Summer greeted her wife. "So I heard our youngest daughter actually made some friends today!" Summer said with excitement in her voice.

"Is that so silverbug?" Raven looked to Ruby who nodded. "Well we'll have to hear about that, but how about we set up dinner first?" Raven smiled to her family.

"Hey I made friends too!" Yang called out.

"And we'll hear about them as well firecracker" Raven chuckled as the family went to set dinner for themselves for the evening.

* * *

_At Cinder's home..._

Cinder sighed out as she arrived home. Unfortunately she had to suffer from the hands of Glynda Goodwitch, Vice Principal of Beacon High, before leaving to come home. She would unfortunately take a pay cut from her next check to fix the desk but after a scolding Glynda at least understood her anger. So she had a slight break at least, though knew she should not make a habit of breaking things lest she experience the wrath of the Goodwitch.

Now she was home though she had lay back on her couch, staring at the ceiling. She should be delighted, overjoyed that she met her soul-mate. It was so rare for a vampire to encounter them at all, but this wasn't the most ideal situation to meet her. Ruby was her student and the daughter of her colleague, Raven, who she was pretty sure would throw her out in the sun if she knew her daughter was her soul-mate. Nor did it help that she learned Ruby had suffered at the hands of another teacher.

"Why couldn't I have met her later in life?" Cinder groaned out as she pulled out her laptop. As soon as she did she received a video call from none other than her undead mother. As much as she didn't wanna answer, she pushed that thought away realizing it might be better to share with her mother. So she clicked to answer the call and was once again face-to-face with her mother, the black-and-red eyed Salem.

"I've been waiting Cinder, I was able to open this 'Skip' and call on my own!" Salem said with a proud look on her face.

"It's actually called 'Skype' mother" the younger vampire had to laugh finding it cute to see her mother excited to work the wonders of modern technology.

"Enough about my challenges with technology Cinder, how did today go?" Salem asked trying to ignore Cinder's correction.

"Well, with the students, and school things were fine" Cinder paused as she sighed out. "Mostly."

"Mostly? Cinder is something wrong? Did something happen? Was it those students you worried about?" the elder vampire asked as concern filled her voice.

"No, no mother. All the students were fine today. However, there is one that brings a certain amount of concern for me. In fact a lot of concern" Cinder paused again as she sighed out. "All of my concern actually." Salem looked confused raising an eyebrow as Cinder proclaimed this.

"So, different from who you thought might be trouble makers? Are they a problem child? Or are they not understanding?" Salem questioned wondering even more why one child could bring so much concern.

"I don't think she'll be a problem child academically, but she will be a problem for me. And only me" Cinder answered hoping her mother picked up on where she was going.

"I don't understand. Why would she be a problem for just you?" The confusion never left the elder vampire which Cinder sighed out knowing she'd have to be blunt now.

"Because this student is..." Cinder paused as she prepared mentally to say this. "My soul-mate" the ashen haired vampire prepared to hear her mothers reaction, watching the screen seeing her mother go wide-eyed and her mouth gaped a little. Then Cinder watched her mothers mouth close before a smile spread across her face.

"Oh, well I'm happy you found her! It might be hard, but if you wait a few more years until she graduates I'm sure you can spend time with and maybe court her!" The white haired woman smiled trying to assure her daughter.

"It's more complicated than that though mother. She's the daughter of Raven, the Hunter assigned to my class" the vampire said watching her mothers smile fade a little.

"I can see how that complicates things. I'm sure in time you can speak with her about this and earn Raven's trust, of course once her daughter is of age of course" Salem tried to assure her making Cinder sigh out again.

"There's another complication" Cinder began.

"How so? I think it would be too complicated to wait a few more years Cinder, I'm sure Raven can speak with you about this in due time and you can grow a proper relationship with her daughter!" Salem tried to assure her daughter once more.

"Because mother, Ruby, my soul-mate, was..." Cinder paused as she breathed in then slowly breathed out to calm herself. "... Ruby was abused...sexually by another teacher just last year" she told her mother.

Cinder watched as Salem's eyes widened, more so than before reacting to what her daughter had told her. The elder vampire knew her kind would do anything to protect their soul-mate and never do anything to hurt them. And if they found out their soul-mate was harmed in anyway it's almost impossible to keep them and their rage in check. Her daughter however she knew was stronger than most vampires, but even she feared she'd lose control hearing her mate was harmed.

"Oh dear" was all Salem could manage to say at the moment. "I am honestly incredibly sorry to hear this Cinder. I can't begin to imagine how you feel, or felt hearing this" Salem tried to sympathize with her daughter.

"Mother I just don't know what to do" the vampire sighed out. "I have my soul-mate, right there in front of me. And I can't have her, and don't know if she'd ever want to be near me. All because some monster hurt her" Cinder rested a hand to her head, honestly feeling as if she would cry.

"Daughter all hope isn't lost. It might take longer to be with her, but there is still a chance. Humans feel attraction to their mates as well as vampires, though just not as strong. Please don't give up yet daughter" Cinder looked to her mother and honestly did feel hopeful. Maybe Ruby would feel attraction to her as well.

"Thank you mother, I honestly needed to hear that" the younger vampire smiled.

"I'm glad to help you daughter. I know you like to have space during troubling times so I'll be going for now. If you need me though dear, please call me" Salem told her.

"I will mother. Goodnight."

"Goodnight dear" the elder vampire said before hanging up the call.

The teacher sighed out as she closed out Skype and closed her laptop. She was going to write about today's events but honestly didn't feel it was appropriate. Or at least she didn't want to write it out at the moment. Maybe she'll write it in tomorrow. Either way Cinder would just try to relax tonight as she pulled out her special blood, a concoction that mixes blood and alcohol. She needed something to help her stay calm and this should do it, but of course not enough to get drunk. So Cinder took a few sips of her drink before moving over to her 55 inch smart tv. She cut on her Playstation 4 and pulled out a headset before loading in her favorite game, 'Bloodbirthe.'

"All right, who's online?" she asked looking through her friends list. She smiled as she saw her two friends she usually played with, RedEyedChocoMint and CrippleKidKicksU, were online and invited them to a party. Her own username was BloodMaiden1683.

"Hey Emerald, Mercury, wanna go beat some beasts?" Cinder asked.

* * *

_In Ruby's room... _

Dinner had gone well in the Branwen-Rose household, food delicious and idle chatter about the day. One hot topic that both mothers were pleased about is that both Yang and Ruby seemed to make friends already. Ruby made a small group of friends, and Yang had made four friends herself planning on making more. She recanted about the cute couple her new friends Pyrrha and Jaune would be, as well as the actual couple, Ren and Nora, who were polar opposites. Yang also told them of someone she met named Weiss, who she said seemed cold but was determined to be her friend as well by "melting the ice princess' heart" she told them.

Ruby smiled and sat in her room after dinner, looking through her Caverns and Monsters books to make her level 3 bard paladin, or palabard. Bardladin? Either way her character for playing with Ilia and the others. She had fantasies of what playing with this character would be like, thinking of an adventurer that would buff and help her allies, but also smite her enemies when the time was needed. Her fantasies were interrupted as Yang walked into the room.

"Hey Rubes, just wanted to come see ya" Yang walked over leaning over Ruby's shoulder. "Whatcha working on?"

"W-Well i-it's a character to play with Ilia, Blake and Sun. T-They um...would really like me to play, a-and honestly I-I really want to play this game a-at a table, i-instead of in front of a computer..." Ruby admitted with a smile.

"Hey I'm fine with it as long as you're hanging out with other people" the elder sister smiled.

"Y-You know I think you'd l-like this Yang..." Ruby smiled to her sister. The blonde looked up in thought for a moment, then smirked looking back to her sister.

"Will that cute chameleon girl be there?" Yang asked with a grin.

"Y-Yeah, b-but please don't torture her Yang" Ruby asked her sister.

"Awe but she was so cute when she changed colors!" Yang grinned as she sat next to Ruby. "And you know what Rubes, you've told me before this game is fun, so honestly I'll give it a try since you like it so much" the elder sister grinned earning a smile from her younger sister.

"C-cool! U-Um...well, h-how about we get you started with a character? L-Let me get the Players Rulebook" she said pulling out what Yang thought was a textbook.

And so Ruby did her best to explain to her sister the joys of creating a character to prepare for playing with her friends. Yang did honestly pick up on it, though sometimes Ruby lost her over explaining a few things, but Yang did manage to pull her back. To be honest the elder sister wanted to just come so she could see the cute chameleon again, however seeing how happy and excited Ruby was to pull herself along Yang figured she would at least try to enjoy this even if she didn't understand.

After about an hour the two of them made an Eldritch Knight for Yang. A fighter who could cast spells, which Ruby just picked out the best ones for Yang so she wouldn't confuse her sister.

"Welp Rubes, probably time to get some shut-eye" Yang stretched and yawned as she stood up after finishing her character sheet. Ruby responded with a yawn and a nod.

"A-All right Yang. I-I'm glad you'll at least try to play with us" the younger sister said.

"Of course Rubes. Now you have a good night 'kay? I'm gonna go get ready for bed" Yang said walking out the door, before turning back to her little sister. "Don't forget to tell Mom and Momma goodnight" she said before closing the door behind herself. And so Ruby went to tell her mothers goodnight, getting goodnights from them both before brushing her teeth and getting into her bed.

Once there Ruby was excited thinking of playing with Yang and her new found friends. Then her mind drifted to her new teacher. She blushed to herself thinking once more about the beautiful woman, still unsure how to feel. Eventually sleep soon found Ruby as she curled up under her covers trying to rest for the next day of school.

Her dreams however were not peaceful. Ruby found herself once again in the one place she never wanted to see again. The classroom of Ms. Amber Autumn. She turned to see the piercing brown eyes as the woman moved closer, finding she was unable to move as she stood in fear as brunette drew closer.

_"I know you want me Ruby..."_ the dream woman whispered as a menacing grin spread across her face. Ruby wanted to move, to scream out for help. but found she wasn't able to.

Suddenly though she felt strong cold arms wrap around Ruby from behind, and the image of Amber faded away. Ruby was no longer standing in the classroom, she couldn't even tell where she was. She found herself able to move and turned around to look at the pale face of her new teacher, Ms. Fall, staring into Ruby's silver eyes with her own crimson ones. She should feel scared, feeling her cold arms around herself as she dreamed and being so close, but honestly she didn't. However once this dream version spoke to her, she was sure what emotion she felt as this woman held her close and looked to her with kind assuring eyes.

_"I will never let you come to harm like this ever again..." _

Ruby felt relief, and experienced a peaceful dream for the first time, in a long time.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm really glad everyone is enjoying this story so far! I'm gonna do my best to continue updating and please let me know how you all enjoy it! And sorry I'm not responding to reviews at the moment, but all of the feedback, positive and negative helps! Anyways please read, review, and enjoy this next chapter!**


	4. No one Likes a Bully!

Chapter 4

No One Likes a Bully.

Ruby slowly woke up as she heard the alarm, reaching her arm over to cut it off before leaning up to stretch. It was actually a pleasant nights sleep for once and the teenager was honestly glad. She remembered there being a dream that started off scary, but changed in a moment. She felt safe and protected, then she remembered the one most prominent detail about her dream. Ms. Fall had her safely wrapped in her arms.

The fifteen year old blushed brightly as she recalled her dream and curled up a moment, trying to process why she dreamed of her, so she started to talk to herself.

"I-I mean yeah she seems nice, and pretty...a-and has that cool mysterious sexy-I-I mean professional! Yeah totally beautiful-I-I mean professional!" the young woman tried to convince herself only to sigh out in defeat. "O-Oh gosh I have a crush on her..." she admitted to herself trying to hide into a ball. Unfortunately Ruby would not be able to wallow for long as she heard a knock on her door from her sister.

"Come on Rubbles! It's time to get up and get ready!" Yang called out making her gasp out and quickly get up from the bed and starting to get dressed.

"I-I'm up!" she called out and quickly began to get ready for the day.

* * *

Cinder sighed out as she saw the time, feeling kinda bad that she spent all night playing games but honestly was glad to have the distraction. So now it being around 5 a.m, she needed to prepare and leave soon. So she drank from a bottle of blood once more than said bye to her online friends before heading off to shower and prepare for the day. She dressed in her usual business outfit as well as her protective gear for going out in the day and grabbed her breakfast before heading to her car. The vampire was thankful she no longer required sleep, though it is sometimes nice to just rest her eyes and unwind.

She began her drive to school and tried to think of the conversation she had with her surrogate mother. Yes things seemed bleak to Cinder, but if Ruby was truly her mate she would feel attraction to the vampire as well. At least that's what was taught to vampires and what has been researched. But it's so hard to truly know since it was incredibly rare for vampires to find their soulmate. So Cinder would just have to hope this is what was true and the researchers knew what they were talking about. So for now the vampire would be glad to wait for her, willing to help her Rose with whatever she needed and be there as her teacher. It would just mean waiting several years more than likely, but Cinder was a patient woman and very willing to give Ruby as much time as she needed. And not to mention she doesn't wish to face the wrath of a very protective mother, who could easily take her out.

Cinder then pulled up to the school and walked in heading through the halls. She would politely wave and greet other teachers who walked by before heading into her own classroom. Once there she pulled off her helmet seeing she beat Raven and smiled to herself.

"I'm at least going to make the most of it and be thankful I'm even looking at my soulmate every day" she smiled to herself and leaned back in her chair relaxing a moment before starting to prepare for her first class.

After about fourty-five minutes or so Raven showed up and the two greeted each other, but Raven was running late so she couldn't really talk too much since some students began to show up. They would greet and make appropriate small talk with the occasional students, mostly greeting and seeing how they were. Sometimes talking about a popular movie or two that was out currently. The vampire's day brightened however as she saw both Ruby and her sister walk in together, but not rushing to beat the bell this time.

"Good morning Ms. Rose, Ms. Xiao Long" Cinder greeted them, and almost chuckled as she saw Ruby's adorable reaction.

"G-Good morning M-Ms. Fall!" The young silver-eyed girl stuttered out with a blushing face.

"Hey Ms. Fall, hey mom" Yang waved to them, Cinder waved back while Raven nodded to her daughter. Ruby then gasped out before waving to her mom as well, who only let out a little chuckle waving back to her. The two of them then found their seats in the front as usual.

To Cinder so far this was a pleasant morning. She was happy to see her soul-mate, and her mate even seemed happy to see her as well. Raven was definitely in a good mood so far and Cinder even watched as apparently some of Ruby's friends came in, a trio of faunus from what she could tell, who all seemed happy to see Ruby and her sister. The vampire even found it cute when the chameleon faunus, Ilia if she remembered correctly, seem to change skin color as she heard Yang greet her with her silky smooth voice.

"Heey Ilia" Yang dragged the greeting and winked and that immediately made the faunus skin go from tan to pink in an instant. The vampire held back her laughter and looked to Raven who rolled her eyes.

"You're daughter is certainly a charmer" Cinder chuckled and Raven just smiled and responded with a simple eye roll. Yes Cinder was having a good morning before the bell even rang and she began to teach. That was until she heard in a loud voice from the other side of the class room, a loud boisterous obnoxious voice.

"Who knew Stutters sis was a dyke and a freak? I mean hitting on a dumb animal of all things?" the voice of Cardin Winchster called out as his three underlings laughed as well.

Cinder watched as rage spread on Yang's face and Ilia just changed to a shade of deep red, obviously humiliated and angered by what Cardin said. She even saw Ilia's feline friend Blake growl out and clench her fists in anger. But what killed her was seeing Ruby's face as clear hurt shown in her eyes, not sure if it was because of what he said about her sister or the cruel name he called her. Either way this wasn't to be allowed in her class.

"**Mr Winchester!**" Cinder's voiced boomed out, louder than what everyone was expecting, immediately grabbing his and everyone else's attention all of them watching as her fangs extended her eyes seemed to have an intimidating glow. "That kind of behavior, racism, and rude comments will **not **be tolerated in this classroom. Now you and your friends there will be spending this afternoon in after school detention with Ms. Goodwitch. Consider **this** your warning. You act out like this again, you will be going straight to Principal Ozpin's office and it will not be a fun experience for you. Do I make myself clear?" Cinder growled out as she watched the boy gulp and just nod. She felt her fangs had extended and knew the rest of the class saw this based on the range of faces from shock, to fear, and some even in awe. To her surprise when she looked to Ruby, she was one of the ones more in awe and shock then fear. After a few moments of silence the bell rang out to signify the start of class.

"I apologize class, let's get started and go over homework first then we'll get into today's lesson" Cinder tried to ease the class back in as people began to pull out their homework, most of them still kinda shocked. Her morning had been so well too, she bet even Raven was mad for what she did. She looked back expecting to see an angry or disappointed look on the mother's face. When she did however Cinder was surprised and just saw Raven smirking at her, winking even as if to say she was proud of her for shutting that bully up.

Maybe this morning wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

_Towards the end of the class..._

Ruby honestly was struggling so far. She had been distracted half the class watching Ms. Fall and thinking back on her defending Ilia and her sister she didn't pay attention much to her lesson. And it didn't help that she looked over to Cardin and his cronies once and got an evil eye from them making her quickly turn away. she hadn't been paying full attention either to the fact that Ms. Fall had been asking questions to students for them to answer. When Ruby caught on she tried to listen and hopefully catch on to what was being talked about.

"Ms. Amitola, can you tell me how much blood a vampire needs for one week before needing to drink more?" Ms. Fall asked the faunus, Ilia quickly looking to her notes.

"About a quart ma'am" she answered earning a nod from the teacher.

"Good. Ms Xiao Long, what year did the first Vampire Coven begin, and what was their name?" she asked her sister.

"Um...they were called the Four Maidens Coven, and it started in 321 A.D?" Yang answered in more of a question. The vampire smiled and shook her head.

"Close, the first was the coven of Salem, and it started in 312 A.D. Four Maidens was the next coven to be formed" Cinder answered as Yang quickly erased something in her notes and cursed to herself.

Ruby was watching as the vampire would question other students other things about vampires. Who the first was, and quickly writing down his name was Cyperion Fortunata, a Roman noble cursed with vampirism for defiling the gods in 124 B.C, or so the stories tell. And that vampires over 200 can change into the shape of a bat or mist. She was hoping the teacher wouldn't call on her next since she wasn't paying attention, but as she looked up from her notes she saw the vampire looking right at her and her worst current fear came to light.

"Now Ms. Rose, can you tell me how long a vampire can be out in the sun?" The silver eyed teen mentally cursed trying to remember and just knew she had to take a wild guess and hope for the best.

"U-Um...a-an hour?" she questioned and a couple chuckles were heard around the room, making her blush.

"I do so wish I could spend an hour in the sunlight Ms. Rose, but unfortunately no any vampire would be turned to ash by then" she answered causing the teenager to blush from embarrassment. "A vampire can be out in the sun no longer than ten minutes before they combust into flame" Ms. Fall answered before moving back to her own seat when she saw the time.

"All right that's all for today class, don't forget you have the four questions in the back of this chapter for homework tonight, and I hope you all have a good day" she told the students as they prepared to leave.

Ruby had began to pack and close her books and put them in her bag. She looked to her sister who gave her a 'cya later' nod and wave as Yang head out to her next class. Blake Ilia and Sun met at her desk before they all got to leave, but Ilia stopped a moment to approach Ms. Fall.

"U-Um...thank you Ms. Fall, for what you did earlier" Ilia told her and the vampire just nodded with a smile.

"Of course, I won't tolerate a bully in my class, and I assure you I'll do what I can to keep that from happening again Ms. Amitola" the vampire assured her earning a smile and a nod from the chameleon faunus.

Ruby smiled as she watched the exchange, happy to see Ilia was feeling better after what happened this morning. The silver-eyed girl then looked to the teacher and blushed a moment as their eyes met. Ruby quickly looked away, then slowly turned back and smiled waving. "H-have a good day Ms. Fall" Ruby told the teacher who just seemed to smile warmly nodded back to her.

"You too Ms. Rose" Ruby beamed with a smile before looking to her mother.

"See you at home mom" Raven nodded to her daughter once more and walked out into the hall with her friends heading to the next class. The group then continued down the hall, Ruby lost in thought for a moment as her friends chat around her. She wasn't even thinking on their conversation, but back to the class. Even though she had gotten the answer wrong, Ms. Fall wasn't mean about it and even seemed to be in a good mood at the end of class. However she was brought back to reality as she heard Sun talking to her.

"Hellooooo? Earth to Ruby, you gonna talk to us or still be thinking about your crush?" Sun asked causing Ruby to blush again and pout.

"I-I do not!" She exclaimed.

"Suure, anyways so yeah we were just saying it was pretty crazy Ms. Fall blew up earlier on Cardin. Now mind you it was really cool, but kinda scary" Sun told them.

"Hey I'm just glad she doesn't tolerate it or pretend it doesn't happen. Some teachers don't even say anything when it happens" Blake added with a bit of a frown.

"H-hey everything worked out at least. I-I thought it was k-kinda cool when she defended my sis and I-Ilia" Ruby added looking to Ilia.

"Yeah it was pretty nice" Ilia admitted. "Also you're crush is showing again Ruby" Ilia teased.

"H-Hey!" The other three laughed before Ruby began to giggle as well with them, and the four of them walked off to their next class.

Little did they know, Sky Lark, one of Cardin's lackey's overheard them and smirked. "Stutters has a crush on the teacher? Cardin would love to hear this..."

* * *

_After school..._

For Ruby the rest of the day went by in a flash honestly. She sat in class with her friends and at lunch, though unfortunately they weren't in her later classes but she didn't mind too much. They had talked and planned out where to have their first Caverns and Monsters game and Ruby said she'd ask her parents thinking they'd agree. Plus it would involve both sisters and she was pretty sure they'd approve of them spending more time together. However the silver-eyed girl did notice that during lunch Cardin and his friends looked at her, and ruby didn't like the honestly evil look in her eye. so she hurried to her next few classes after lunch to avoid them. Luckily she also shared no classes with them and only worried about the lessons, and one girl who had hair as white as snow who she swore didn't like her for some reason.

Now though Ruby had stayed after school looking to join a club. Ilia asked Ruby to join her and the two came across a gaming club that was run by a bunch of older students. She was glad Ilia went with her since Yang had went to try out for Boxing that day, and would probably have never found out such a club existed. When the club was over Ilia had to go another way to leave, and Ruby figured she'd go join her mom in Ms. Fall's classroom since Raven did say she'd wait for them both there.

However on the way there Ruby's heart sank as she watched Cardin and his friends walk out of detention and Ms. Goodwitch had walked down a different hall way. Ruby hoped he wouldn't see her and quickly made a bee line for the class to get away from the bully. She yelped out though suddenly as she felt her hood pulled and she was pushed back against a locker hard, gasping as she hit her head against the lockers.

"And where do you think you're going Stutters?" Cardin smirked evily as Ruby looked up at him in fear. Him and his friends surrounding surrounding her as she felt dread filling her.

"Word in the hallway is someone has a crush on a bloodsucking freak of a teacher" he smirked evily and Ruby went wide-eyed hearing him tell her this. "Maybe if you happen to do whatever I tell you, I won't spread around the school that Ruby Stutters Rose has the hots for Ms. Fall" He smirked as he reached up and grabbed her chin, before his other hand began to grab her side and move up her body.

Ruby froze and began to shake. Tears forming in her eyes as she felt the familiar feeling of someone touching her without her permission. Threatening her if she didn't do what he said. It happened to her once before, and Ruby steeled herself before he could touch her breast and decided this wouldn't happen again.

"N-No get away!" Ruby called out and pushed Cardin away, and stepped on his toe.

"Augh you bitch!" Cardin growled before slamming a fist into Ruby's stomach making her double over in pain, before Cardin grabbed her shoulder and slammed her head back into the lockers making her see stars. "You're going to regret-" he started before a a yellow flash appeared before Ruby and a fist collided with his face sending Cardin stumbling.

"You get the hell away from my sister!" Yang growled out as she stood in a defensive stance arms raised to protect her sister.

"You fucking animal loving dyke!" Cardin growled out, his friends backed off as he charged at Yang, swinging and kicking at her. Yang however blocked and dodged each one as she stood between Ruby and him acting as an unmovable barrier. "Quit dodging and blocking!" He said readying to swing another punch before he felt someone grab his wrist from behind. He froze and looked back, seeing someone wearing a black full faced helmet and a suit of some kind not showing any skin. "What the-GAH!"

Cardin was suddenly swung around and pinned to the floor held in an arm bar by the woman in the suit and helmet. She twisted slightly getting him to cry out and stop fighting and struggling against her.

"I warned you I don't tolerate your behavior Mr. Winchester, and here you are swinging at two girls? You should be ashamed of yourself" Ruby immediately recognized the voice of Ms. Fall and gasped out in amazement. "Ms. Rose, Ms. Xiao Long are you all right?" Cinder asked as her helmet face them.

"He punched my sister in the stomach and slammed her head against the locker!" Yang exclaimed.

"I-I'm b-b-better n-now..." Ruby almost whimpered out. Cinder felt her heart drop seeing her mate in this condition. Cardin was lucky he was a student or she would have ripped his arm off.

Suddenly several pairs of footsteps came running down the hall as Raven, Ms. Goodwitch and Mr. Port came running down the hall.

"Ms. Fall what's going on?!" Ms. Goodwitch demanded.

"This vampire bitch attacked me!" Cardin called out in a lie as he struggled under Cinder's grip.

"That's a lie! He attacked my sister! I hit him away from her and he attacked me too! Ms. Fall helped us by holding him down until you all came!" Yang called out.

"S-She's lying! Right guys?!" he called out to his friends who all agreed with him. Smirking as he looked up to Yang who just growled looking down to him.

"Well it's a good thing there's a security camera right there isn't there Mr. Winchester?" Raven called out as she pointed to a camera with a blinking red light, color draining from Cardin's face as he saw it would have captured everything. "After all, it'll tell me if my daughters are lying and I have to punish them" she began then looked to the now sweating boy with a dark glare. "Or I get to make sure the boy who attacked my daughters is expelled and taken to juvenile detention. Mr. Port call the security officer. Make sure he gets down here then be sure to call a police officer to the school" she told the round man who nodded and pulled out his cell phone.

Cardin just looked to the floor in defeat and was pale now, not even struggling in the vampires grip. His friends were gathered as well for questioning and would be dished out punishments just like he will.

* * *

After waiting about fifteen minutes when Cardin was taken away in handcuffs, Yang and Ruby were pulled aside and questioned. The younger sister told the whole story, resulting in her elder sister and mother getting even angrier with Cardin but she assured them she was all right. A nurse looked over them and diagnosed Ruby didn't have a concussion but did have a large bruise on her stomach. Yang only had some bruises on her arms and legs from blocking his attacks but she would be fine.

After Ruby was treated she noticed Ms. Fall was still there, wearing her full suit and full cover helmet speaking with an officer as well. When she saw her finish talking to them Ruby approached the vampire.

"U-Um M-Ms. Fall?" Cinder turned to the sound of Ruby's voice.

"Yes my-Ms. Rose?" she quickly corrected her sentence hoping Ruby wouldn't notice.

"Thank you, for helping my sister and I" Ruby smiled up to the teacher. Ruby didn't realize but the vampire resist every urge in her body telling her to envelop this girl in a protective embrace and keep her safe.

"Of course Ms. Rose, after all no one likes a bully. And I won't hold it against you if you and you're sister don't come to class tomorrow" Cinder chuckled.

"But then I'll miss my favorite teacher" Ruby said without a stutter, then blushed bright red as she realized what she just said.

"Really? I'm your favorite?" Cinder asked the now wide-eyed student.

"I-I'll s-see you in class t-tomorrow!" Ruby called as she quickly ran away back to her sister and mother. Cinder then waved and watched as they went back to their own home and smiled as she felt her heart now fluttering.

"Maybe there really is a chance..." the vampire said to herself before she made her way to her car to drive home as well.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long but here is the next chapter! Gonna have to think hard about this next chapter but I hope all of you enjoy this either way! Please read and review and treat each other with love and kindness!


End file.
